Love Me For Always
by JaymaIsMagical
Summary: Will and Emma(Wemma) wanted a baby more than anything. This is the journey between their relationship and hardships.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

Chapter 1: Beginning Of A Journey

With all the ups and downs Wemma had to go through like Terri in her crazy ways, Ken Tanaka being weird like always, Carl the Dentist, Sue trying to tear down Will, and even Emma leaving Will at the alter they still loved each other more than anything and that's what makes their marriage work. Here is their story and their journey a long the way.


	2. Just You and Me

Chapter 3:Just You and Me Starting with Trio:  
I run to Will's classroom and say,  
"Will, we have to do it right now!"  
I wave for him to follow and he runs after me. Walking down WMHS, Will kissing my neck making me so turned on and finally making it to the faculty bathroom. I am not usually the one who likes to do it in bathrooms, but Will and I want a baby so bad that we would do anything. I didn't realize how loud we got until Becky Jackson opened the door then screamed, I thought for sure we were going to get fired, but surprisingly we didn't. Of course we didn't get pregnant, like I hoped for, but the timing would come when it was right. It was just Will and I, at the moment, until our little creation comes along. One day I came home in search of Will to find him in the soon-to-be nursery painting it. I was speechless, but I swore it was bad luck only to have Will kiss me and calm me down then we started singing "Danny's Song" painting the nursery, relaxing, and looking at baby names. Before Will and I were suppose to leave for one of the Show Choir competitions I was suppose to go with him, but something wonderful came up. I walk into our bedroom with him packing and every word he said it went through one ear and out the other except for "We can't miss a Prime week of baby making time."  
"Well, we can if one has already been made, I'm pregnant."  
I was so happy and this is what happens when it was just him and me. 


	3. Here We Are

Chapter 4: Here We Are

Author Note: The details I add don't come from Glee since the only times we saw Emma was when she said she was pregnant in season 5 and then episodes 7,12,&13 in Season 6. Please note that the characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Afterthischapter, thisfanfictionwillgotothirdperson.*  
Will came home after that week away from me and the first thing he did was hug me and kiss me immediately, he didn't care about the people around us watching every little thing we did. After our passionate kiss we put our foreheads against each other, looked into each others eyes, and smiled our biggest smiles.  
"I missed you, Em."  
"I missed you too, but I was okay because every now and then I thought about our little creation and just knowing I had a piece of you with me made me smile."  
"You're so adorable." He kissed me again and we just stood their holding each other's hands until one of his hands let go of one of mine and placed one on my stomach. I smiled as I saw a tear escape from his eye and roll down his cheek.  
"Come on, Will, Let's go home."  
We get home and all I want to do is cuddle with Will and watch a movie, like Cinderella or Ever After. When we actually walked into our apartment hand in hand he leads us to the couch and makes me sit down then he lifts up My Fair Lady and Ever After.  
"Which one, Em?"  
"Ever After."  
"Alright, my beautiful wife." He smiles and turns away to put the movie in, then makes his way to sit right next to me. He grabs a blanket and covers both of us while I cuddle into his arm and place my head on his chest. I looked up at him at the same time as he looks down, and kissed.  
Third Person POV:  
A few hours later Will wakes up to find Emma sound asleep in the same position, as they were when they first started the movie, so he carefully gets up and picks Emma up bridal style taking her to their room. Will lays her down on her side of the bed and then makes his way to the other side of the bed so he can lay right next to her. He leans over and kisses her forehead and says,  
"Goodnight, my beautiful Emma."  
The next morning Emma wakes up to find herself in bed, which she had no idea how she got there, and when she turned over the other side of the bed was empty. Emma laid her head back down until she heard Will singing, her face lightened up, got up, and ran to the kitchen. When Emma got there she hugged Will, Will looked down at her with his loving eyes and asked,  
"How is Cinderella?"  
"I am good, now that you're here. I thought yesterday was a dream then I heard you sing."  
Will chuckled a little, "Em, I won't leave again if you don't want me to."  
"No, it's okay Will, I love you, I need to let you have your freedom. Plus, I know you love me and this baby so."  
"How is the little one today?"  
"Good, I can't wait for it to be here though."  
"Same, Em, same."  
"Oh, are you going back to work monday?"  
"Yeah, I better since I missed a whole week. Does anyone know about the baby?"  
"No, not yet. I figure I would wait until I start showing, you know."  
"Haha, Alright sweetheart. What do you want to do today?"  
"Can't we just cuddle and have nap time?"  
"Gee, I like pregnant Emma."  
Emma play slaps him and smiles.  
"I love you, Will."  
"I love you too."  



	4. Baby Drama

Chapter 4: Baby Drama

Emma just started showing and it was close to noticeable now, so they figured they better tell people before rumors started. Will and Emma walked into WMHS and went straight to their offices, around lunch time they went to teacher's lounge where everybody was. After placing their lunch boxes down on the table, where they usually sat, they walked to the front of the teacher's lounge, which is where the coffee machine was. Will takes Emma's hand and finally starts talking,  
"May I have your attention please."  
Every teacher stopped what they were doing and looked directly at Will and Emma, Will smiling and Emma acting all shy and blushing like crazy.  
"We have an announcement to make."  
Not one eye left Will's figure as he said the next few words.  
"Emma and I are..." There was a dramatic pause, Sue walks in at that time and finishes the statement "They are pregnant, after many failed attempts, they are pregnant."  
Will lets go of Emma's hand and makes his way to Sue,  
"We wanted to announce it, Sue.. Really?! That was our news to share. Besides, how did you know."  
"Well, I have been pregnant before, remember? And plus, she has been eating between classes more than usual and the bump. I mean look at it, it is noticeable."  
Emma makes her way to Will's side and finally says,  
"Sue, do you spy on me?"  
"Spy on you? Of course not! I have more interesting things to do then watch a hollow pelvic lady organize and clean everything 24/7."  
Emma looks at Will with her big doe eyes and shook her head.  
"Come on, Em. We don't want our baby listening to negative comments from the peanut gallery."  
Will grabs Emma's hand and pulls her back to the table where they eat. Shannon was sitting there when they got there.  
"Hey Will and Emma. How are you guys?"  
"We're good and you?"  
"I am good. Oh, congrats on the baby."  
"Thank you so much, Shannon. That means everything to us. Everyone else was afraid to say anything because Sue and her comments. Will, are you really eating your cookie first?"  
"Of course, I am."  
"I hope our baby loves cookies as much as you. I think it's adorable!"  
"Don't you think one cookie lover is enough?"  
"Of course not!" Emma leans in and gives Will an Eskimo kiss. Shannon starts laughing at them and shakes her head "You guys are too cute, your baby is going to be just as cute!"  
"Well, thank you Shannon. I am starving, this baby loves food. I can never stop eating."  
"Our baby must be healthy then."  
"I hope so, otherwise I will fall a part. I have already fell in love with it and I haven't even seen a picture of it yet."  
"When is your first sonogram, Ems?" Shannon asked.  
"Should be in a couple of weeks, I am not really sure, but I can't wait."  
The bell rings and they all go their separate ways.  
At the end of the school day Will comes by Emma's office and knocks on her door frame who was so focused on her work.  
"Hey, Em!"  
"Will!" She jumps up, running to Will, and kissing him.  
"You ready to go to Glee practice."  
"As ready as I will ever be, I am kind of nervous."  
"Why, baby?"  
"What if they think it's weird for me to have a baby?"  
"Em, they will never think that. Even when you know who faked her pregnancy they didn't say anything, even though I know how much they hated her for that. They will think it's great and love this baby as much as they love you and me."  
"I hope you will be right about this."  
"Come on, Em. Let's go tell the glee kids about our news."  
Will takes her hand as they walk side by side down the hallway until they got to the choir room, where all the glee kids were considering how loud they were being. Will and Emma walk into the room watching as all the kids were having a great time.  
"Alright, listen up everybody! We have something to say, and I want you all to hear it from the source before you all find out by someone other than us. Before I even say another word I would like you to think through before you blurt out. Okay, you ready Em?"  
"I guess so, Will."  
"On 3, 1,2,3"  
"WE'RE PREGNANT!"  
"Well, Emma's pregnant, but I am the father, you get the picture."  
The glee kids were surprised and happy, with each of them saying Congratulations to us. I have not only the best wife and soon to be greatest kid, but I have the best students in history. 


	5. SickLove

Chapter 5: Sick/Love

"But Will, I am just fine."  
"No, Em... You are sick while pregnant, and I am going to take care of you."  
"But Will..."  
"Don't but Will me, Missy. Now, you lay there and watch TV."  
"Will, I am fine, it's just a cold and morning sickness."  
"Woah, Em."  
"What Will?"  
"Nothing, you were just being cute."  
"Will, I am not cute I am 6 months pregnant and have my hair pulled back into a ponytail with no make up."  
"Em, you're always cute and gorgeous to me."  
Will sits next to Emma and grabs her hand while Will slowly rubs her hand. Their eyes meet and share a smile.  
"Okay, Em, get some rest."  
"I will if you lay down with me."  
"You play dirty, Em."  
"It's because I know how you are, you would do anything to make me happy."  
"Of course I would, and our little baby."  
Will places a hand on her ever growing bump that is carrying their child and places a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Will." She says as she moves to where she is laying on her side with Will spooning her. Their love was so undescribable and amazing. 


	6. Opening Night

Chapter 6: Opening Night

"Emma, you're way too pregnant to go with me."  
"But Will, what if I go into labor and you're not here. Will, I just want you to be close to me especially since I could go into labor anyday or anytime. You have to understand that."  
"I would let you go with me but doctor's orders. I am pretty sure you will be fine until I get back. This is Rachel's opening night and it's a once in a lifetime thing."  
"Alright, Will, but if anything happens while you're gone, I am calling you."  
"Okay, sweetheart. I wish you could go with me, now I need to sell the ticket and change our hotel reservations."  
"Didn't you say Sue wanted to go?"  
"Em, I don't want to take Sue.. That's like asking for a death wish."  
"Just think about it, okay?"  
"Alright, Em. Only for you."  
"Thank you, now can we go to sleep?"  
"Of course, come here, Em."  
*The Day Will Leaves For New York*  
"Do you have everything, Will?"  
"Except you and this little guy." He kisses her and then kisses her stomach.  
"We will miss you too, you know."  
"You better, that's all I have got to say." Will winked and put his arms around her and swayed back and forth.  
"Okay, seriously you're going to miss your flight."  
"Look, Em I really want you to come to the airport with me but darling, you can't drive in your condition."  
"Will, you're going way too far."  
"What if there was an emergency and I needed a car as soon as possible and I didn't have one?"  
"Okay, that's a good point. I just wanted to tell you goodbye at the airport. I will miss you and you're leaving me."  
"Em, I am not leaving you I am coming back within a few days. I love you, but I worry about you. Just take it easy while I am gone, okay? There is a reason that pregnant women go on maternity leave."  
"Fine, Will. I love you and call me as soon as you get there."  
"I will, babe." Will kisses Emma and leaves.  
Emma is all by herself sitting on the couch watching TV when shooting pains ran through her stomach, she thought they were nothing until they became stronger. She researched a little bit and figured out she was in labor. Emma started to panic and called Will. Will was talking to Rachel back stage when he heard his phone ring, the caller ID read "Emma?"  
"Hello?"  
"Will? Has the show started?"  
"No, I am backstage with Rach."  
"Oh, tell her to break a leg. Oh, and also you need to get back here as soon as possible. I am in labor."  
"Right now? Omg, I am coming, just wait I will be there okay? I am on my next flight home. Just stay calm baby, everything will be fine."  
Will runs to the airport and catches the first plane out while Emma makes her way to the hospital. A few hours later Emma was fully dilated when the doctor walks in.  
"Okay, Emma. It's time to start pushing, you're fully dilated and what's best for the baby is for you to push."  
"But Will isn't here! I need Will!"  
"Emma, if you want your baby and you to be healthy just listen to me, okay? Now let's start pushing."  
Emma followed instructions and just as the baby was close to being born Will runs in. Emma raises up and smiles seeing that Will made it just in time to see the birth of his child. Emma pushed one last time and the baby's cries filled the room as Will leans over and kisses Emma on the forehead. As they held hands and watched as the doctor's took care of their child, tears streamed down both of their faces, finally realizing they are parents.  
"It's a boy, what's his name?" The doctor asked.  
Emma said, "Daniel"  
And Will said, "Finn"  
Then they said together "Daniel Finn Schuester." 


	7. Morning

Chapter 7:Morning

The clock read 3 am when Emma awoke to her baby crying, she was so exhausted from the past few nights that she groaned and tossed her body over, another cry filled the apartment making Emma feel guilty for ignoring her baby's needy cries. Emma threw the covers off of her body and walked to the nursery where she found her baby laying in his crib and crying with his fist in his mouth.  
"Danny, baby, you're okay. Mommy's here."  
She picked him up out of his crib, cradled him, and walked over to the rocking chair so she could rock him back to sleep when he started crying again. After a while Danny was quiet again, with the fear of him waking up and crying Emma took him to her's and Will's bedroom sleeping in between the both of them. Will awoke the next morning turning to watch Emma sleep when he found his son sleeping on her chest and her arms resting on top of his back. "Emma? Emma?"  
Emma started waking up opening her eyes little by little.  
"Good morning, Will!"  
"What is Danny doing in here?"  
"Will, relax. He was crying all night and I knew it wouldn't hurt him. He is already 6 months."  
"Emma, he is a baby! He needs to sleep in his crib. Emma, this could start a bad habit."  
"Will, calm down. He would have kept us up, I won't do it again, I promise. I am sorry Will."  
Emma sits up and places Danny's head on her shoulder gently patting his back.  
"It's okay, Em. He is okay, that's all that matters. Come here and let me kiss you now."  
Emma leans towards Will and Will kisses her.  



	8. Talk the Talk

Chapter 8: Talk the Talk

ood Morning, my gorgeous queen." as he kissed her lips "oh, and my handsome baby boy." He took Danny out of Emma's arms. "How is Danny today? Huh, bud?" As Will tickles him and the sweet giggles that escaped from the baby boy's mouth had filled the room. Emma smiling to herself listening to her two boys while Will lifts Danny in the air superman style and places him in his high chair ruffling his red curly hair. Will then dances over to Emma putting his arms around her waist, head on her shoulder, and swaying. "Will, not in front of the baby."  
"Oh, come on, Em. He doesn't mind."  
Right when Will said that Danny started crying reaching his chubby arms toward the both of them. He was only 9 months old and he already knew when he didn't have their attention. "See? Look what you did, Will.. He was perfectly fine now he is crying."  
"Hey, I didn't know he could understand me that well. Besides I want to kiss you before I go get him."  
Will kisses up her neck to her check before turning her around.  
"Will! I told you not in front of..."  
Will silenced her with his lips crashing into hers. Danny was now squealing for attention, when that didn't work he finally tried something different.  
"Mama!"  
Will and Emma stopped everything and turned to see their baby with shocked expressions exchanging looks and asking at the same time "Did he just say?"  
Danny knew it worked the first time so he said it again "Mama!"  
Emma knew what he said that time. She smiled the biggest smile Will has ever seen as a tear slithers down her cheek. She makes her way over to Danny and picks him up saying,  
"Yes, I am mama. Will, he said Mama, this is the most amazing feeling ever."  
"I am sure it is, Em. Our baby boy is growing up."  
He kissed her cheek and Danny's forehead. Their little family was perfect.  



	9. Walk the Walk

Chapter 9: Walk the Walk

"Come on, Danny." Emma cooed as Danny fell back down on his butt. Emma picks him up, keeps him steady, and tries to get him to walk again when he falls back down after standing for a few seconds. "Okay, we will try again later. Do you want to play, Danny?" Emma sets him in front of her with her legs criss crossed on the floor. Emma plays with him for a little bit until the front door opened.  
"Honey, I am home. Em? Where are you?"  
Danny perks up when he hears Will's voice so Emma tries to get him to walk with her fingers in his hands so he can see his daddy. "Do you hear daddy, sweetheart? Let's go see daddy, huh? Come on and walk with me little man."  
Emma and Danny finally make it to the dining room were Will emerges in the doorway between of the kitchen. Emma makes her way around the table with Danny walking. Will saw what Emma was doing and it melted his heart seeing the love of his life taking care of the creation of their love, their son. Will started cooing at Danny with an "Awe, Danny!" after that Danny let go of Emma's fingers and walked straight to Will, with both of them smiling at what their little boy was doing. When he finally makes it to Will, Will picks him up.  
"Good job, Danny. You're so smart and you walked straight to Daddy."  
"Because he missed you, Will, and I did too."  
Will and Emma kiss with Will holding Danny in his other arm not wrapped around Emma.


	10. Happy Birthday, Em

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Em

Will wakes up to the sun shining bright, turning over to see the sunshine capture his beautiful wife's face. She looked so peaceful and she was all Will's when he realized it was her birthday. Will makes his way to the kitchen taking a detour to Danny's room to check on him only to see his son's eyes wide open, just as bigs as Emma's. Seeing Will made Danny smile reaching for his daddy to pick him up and cuddle him.  
"Good morning, Danny." He cooed as a giggle escaped Danny's mouth with Danny's cubby arms reaching up towards Will. Will picks him up and makes his way towards the kitchen again setting Danny in his high chair and started to make Emma breakfast. After finishing the food he took the food to their room placing the food next to the bed gently and quietly, careful not to wake her up. Will makes his way back to the kitchen to get Danny and makes his way back to their room. Will places Danny on the bed and Will knows what Danny is going to do, because he always does it. Danny starts walking on the bed to where Emma was, sits done directly beside her and starts squealing, "Mommy!" Showing so much excitement just seeing his mom, his smile as big as ever, his hands clapping together, and his big, bright eyes showing his happy he is. Emma opens one eye at a time to see her baby boy right beside her.  
"Oh, Hi Danny! How is my baby?" Emma cooed while tickling his stomach. Danny giggled and squirmed until Emma stopped when she realized someone was staring at them, it was her loving husband, Will. Emma sits up and smiles at Will as Will smiles back he says,  
"Happy Birthday, Em!"  
Making his way to the side of the bed so he could kiss her. After they kissed Will handed her the tray of food and picked up Danny from the bed. "We will give you some peace and quiet."  
"No! Will!"  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
"Umm, I want you both to stay... With me..."  
"Okay, Sweetheart. We will stay."  
"Good."  
Will makes his way back yo their bed and sits Danny in between the two of them.  
"So, what are the plans for the day?"  
"Whatever you want to do, Em."  
"I just want to stay home, but we still have to dress nice because someone is going to make a fancy dinner for us."  
"And who is that going to be?" Will winked at her.  
"Oh, shut up and kiss me!"  
They kissed and then got dressed for the day. Later on in the day Emma was playing with Danny on the floor when the doorbell rang. Will was in the bathroom taking a shower and he usually answers the door but now Emma had to and she had no idea who it could be, so she went to go answer it leaving Danny by himself, playing with his toys. She finally made it to the door and pulled it open go find two people, the people she thought nothing about, the people who called her names, the people she just wanted to be loved by, it was her parents. They didn't know anything about her life anymore and her they are standing at her front door. Rose was the first to say something "Happy Birthday, Emma!" She exclaimed and then Rusty came up behind Rose and said the same thing. Rose finally breaks the silence again "Umm, Emma can we come in?"  
"Ermm, uhhh, sure, I guess."  
Rose and Rusty walk into the kitchen area as Emma shuts the door. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"  
"We haven't seen you in awhile or talked to you."  
"Since the wedding actually."  
"Oh, well, it's your birthday and we thought this would be a good time, is it?"  
"Is what?"  
"Is this a good time?"  
"Ermm, I guess so."  
Emma was silently freaking out when she finally came back to her senses then she remember DANNY! She ran to the living room, leaving her parents in the kitchen, and she saw Danny still playing with his toys like a good boy. Emma smiles at him and makes her way closer to him when he finally sees she is back he squeals her name leaving Emma with a smile on her face. "Danny, let's go meet some people, huh?"  
He was still excited to see Emma and squealed "Mommy" again. Emma picks up Danny, grabbing one of his toys and hands it to him when her parents emerged in the door way. Emma stood as still as possible as her parents make their way to her staring at her as shocked as ever. They didn't say a word so Emma broke the silence this time.  
"Mom, Dad, say something.."  
Danny knew something was wrong that's when he started crying. Danny always could sense things and Emma hated that he could she hated to see her baby crying. Emma pulled Danny's head to her shoulder, cuddling him, and swaying.  
"It's okay, Danny. Mommy won't let anything happen, I promise."  
Will enters the room looking from his wife and child to his in-laws.  
"Emma, what is going on here?"  
"Will!"  
She ran to Will, who had his arms open, and snuggled into his chest crying.  
"What did you do to them?" Will asked Emma's parents.  
"Will, calm down it's not what it seems."  
"Yeah, well it looks like it. My son is crying, my wife is upset, what else does it look like?"  
Emma lifts her head and looks up at Will.  
"No, Will, she is telling the truth. They didn't do anything."  
"Honey, then why are you so upset?"  
"Because of Danny."  
"What happened with him?"  
"He sensed the mood."  
"He certainly is his mother."  
"Will!"  
"Sorry, Em." They were both smiling now and Danny automatically stopped crying reaching for Will, which he gladly took from Emma's arms. Will gently kissed her on her lips and Emma turned around yo talk to her parents.  
"Emma, we had no idea."  
"No idea about what dad?"  
"Umm, what's his name?"  
"Oh, you mean Danny?"  
"Yeah."  
"Look, it's not your fault I guess since I never told you guys that I was pregnant, that he was born, or that he even existed. He is definitely blessed with just Will and I."  
"He looks very loved and healthy."  
"Thank you."  
"Before we leave, can we..."  
"Hold him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Of course, just be careful."  
Emma motions Will over picking Danny up from Will's arms and handing him over to Rose.  
"Is Danny his real name?"  
"No, mom. It's actually Daniel Finn."  
"That's a lovely name. How old is he?"  
"Just a little over a year old."  
"Rusty!"  
"What?" Rusty had asked.  
"Look,He is ginger!"  
Emma rolled her eyes and look at Will, who looked very anxious to have Danny back. "He's very handsome, Emma and Will."  
"He is going to be prince charming one day." Rose had stated as Emma giggled a little. After Rusty held him he transferred his grandson back to Will and started talking to Will. Rose and Emma went to another room to talk.  
"Look, Emma. I really had no idea that you would be a mother."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Your OCD, honey, it was horrible."  
"Mom, Will helps me and your face of shock made me so upset."  
"I am sorry, sweetie, but I see that Danny makes you better. I am so glad that I have a grandson and the way you comforted him made my heart melt. It was beautiful." Rose got up and walked with Emma to Will, Rusty, and Danny.  
"Thanks, mom."  
"We better go, Rose."  
"Emma, honey, call me if you need me. Make sure to send me pictures of Danny."  
"Alright, mom, I will. Love you both!"  
As they left I realized that this was one of the best birthday's and that I didn't have to hide Danny anymore.


	11. A Day in the Park

Chapter 11: A Day In The Park

*Author note: I am doing this chapter like "Transitioning" only adding more information and lines are not word for word.*

Will had a choice to make. A choice between staying with Vocal Adrenaline or leaving because of what they did. They weren't really good teammates and hated Will so why should he stay with them as their coach when he really wants proud to call them his team. Will had no idea what he wanted to do so he turned to his wife, Emma, the guidance counselor at WMHS for advice. Here they were in the park walking with Emma pushing the baby stroller, Danny just kicking his legs around to amuse himself while his parents talked about the serious situation. Will and Emma walked and talked for a little while about what he should do. They stop walking and Will makes his way to the front of the stroller "Let's let him out and play."  
"What? Here? He might touch something!"  
"Life is good."  
Will and Emma kiss.  
Later that night:  
"Come on Will, it's time for bed."  
"You would think a stroller that cost as much as our house mortgage wouldn't break."  
"Okay, you're using your angry man voice."  
Will gets frustrated as Emma walks closer "I am sorry, Emma. It's just I hate my job."  
While they talked back and forth Will had said something about disappointing Danny. Emma helped him out and then decided it was a perfect time. Emma took a detour to Danny's room, which Will followed her. Emma put Danny to bed a few hours ago and always checks on him before she goes to sleep. Emma walks to his crib seeing his arms spread out with his head laying to the side. Emma strokes his red curls as Will comes up behind her putting his arm around her waist. They look at each other then look down at Danny peacefully sleeping. Will then whispers to Emma "Do you remember when we started painting the nursery and Danny wasn't even created yet?"  
"Yeah, and I thought it was bad luck but we did it anyway. Of course, I remember!"  
"And then we sang Danny's Song together."  
"Oh, I love that song."  
"And even though we ain't got money..."  
"I'm so in love with you honey!"  
They share a passionate kiss and then Emma kisses Danny's forehead and they make their way to their bedroom.


	12. Daycare Center

Chapter 12: Daycare Center

Emma's POV:  
Ever since Will became principal it seems like paradise. Arts programs will never be cut and not only that but he made a daycare center in the gym so Danny can stay with us. I don't have to worry about Danny being somewhere else or needing me for something, it's truly an amazing feeling. Being able to go check on Danny at any moment will always be a great feeling for me, as well. As we get ready for school this morning it just felt so right, it felt like a weight was being lifted off of our shoulders and plus I have more time with Will now, since he is only the principal now. This morning I had to leave earlier because I had appointments leaving Will and Danny made my heartbreak especially when I kissed Danny bye and he started crying. My baby was crying and I had to leave him, but I knew that Will would comfort him. Will's POV:  
After Emma left, Danny started crying for her because he is so use to us all going together. I started swaying back and forth, bouncing him up and down just to calm him down it just didn't work the way it usually did. The next thing I did was seat on the floor with his toy xylophone next to me with Danny in my lap. We started playing with it and after a while he calmed down, then I said to Danny, "Dreams really do come true." After calming him down I got him in the car and drove to the school. I start playing "Don't Stop Believing," because I stopped playing it when Emma's around just because I know she is probably tired of hearing it. When the song comes on I see Danny smiling and kicking his feet enjoying the song. We make it to the school parking lot, parking next to Emma. When I walk into the school with Danny in my arms I make my way to Emma's office knowing Emma wanted to see Danny before I take him to the daycare in the gym.  
Emma's POV:  
I am filing papers when I look up and see my wonderful husband holding our beautiful son. As I smile at them Danny starts reaching his arms out to me. I walk over to him and Will as Will leans over and pecks my cheek then lips. I take Danny from his arms as Danny squeals with excitement as Will and I giggle at the creation we made. When the bell rings I hand Danny back over to Will so he can take him to the daycare center. As they leave I say, "I love you both." Blowing a kiss to both of them and waving to them. The next thing I thought was I can't wait to have more kids with him. Will is the perfect dad and loves Danny more than life itself. I can't wait for it to happen.


	13. Meet Your Grandson

"Danny, baby, can you pick up your toys before we leave?"  
"Yes, mommy."  
"Thank you, look at you being a good little boy." Emma kissed him on the forehead.  
"Will!"  
"Yes, Em?"  
"What time are we leaving?"  
"In a few minutes, why?"  
"Just making sure. I want to make sure I have everything on my checklist."  
"Of course."  
"Hey, Mister! It's better to be prepared then to be sorry." She winked at him as he grab her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Will! Not in front of the baby!"  
"Oh, he doesn't mind me loving on you."  
Just then Danny looked up at them and started crying for Emma.  
"He does too! Look what you caused ! When will you learn he does mind?!" As Emma picks Danny up placing him on her hip, slightly bouncing him, and pushes his head down to lay on her shoulder.  
"Danny, Shh baby. We are going to go get in the car, how does that sound?"  
"Okay, mommy."  
That name still made Emma's heartmelt. She never thought she would be a so called "mommy" but here they were. As Will puts all the bags in the car, Emma makes her way to the car with Danny and buckles him into his car seat. "Danny, do you want one of your toys?" Emma asked him as he thought he finally said,  
"teddy bear."  
Emma smiled at her son as she gets in the front of the car, digs through one of the bags and finally finds the toy.  
"Here you go, sweetheart." Danny grabbed onto the teddy bear and started cuddling it. Emma kisses Danny on his forehead and rises up out of the car to see Will on the other side smiling at her. "You ready to go, Em?"  
"As ready as I will ever be." "Alright, let's hit the road."  
Emma shuts Danny's door and climbs into the front seat and shuts her door at the same time as Will shuts his door. Before leaving Lima and heading to their vacation they planned on stopping by Will's parents house. When they finally arrived at Will's parents house Will looks over at Emma as Emma looks at him noticing how nervous he has become. Will has never told his parents about their grandson, they were just as distant as Emma's parents and Will knew that Danny wasn't safe around his mom always being drunk, but here they are in front of their house getting ready to tell them about their grandson. As Will gets out of the car Emma stays back getting out of the car to unbuckle Danny from his car seat and make her way behind Will. Emma picks up Danny and places him on her hip walking to the door when Danny looks up at Emma.  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes, Danny?"  
"Where are we?"  
"You will find out soon enough. Don't worry about a thing mommy and daddy will be here the whole time, okay?"  
"Ok, mommy."  
As Danny places his head on Emma's shoulder she finally makes it to the door where Will waited for her. As Will knocked on the door, so he didn't scare his parents, there were footsteps then the door opened. Will grabbed on to Emma's hand and there stood Will's father. He looked shocked, but happy.  
"Hey, Will, Emma, oh and who is this?"  
"That's what we are here to talk about. Is mom here?"  
"Yeah, come in and I will go get her."  
Will and Emma make their way in the house, noticing how long it's been since they have been in here last. Will then whispers to Emma,  
"my mom better be sober, that's all I have got to say."  
As they finally sit down on the couch Emma moves Danny to her lap, facing him sideways and laying his head on her chest and then Will's parents walked in.  
"Will!"  
"Hey mom"  
"So what is this about?" Will's mom asked.  
"Well, I never told you this but this" he pointed to Danny in Emma's arms "is your grandson." As Will said that Emma lifts Danny's head up, facing him toward Will's parents.  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I was afraid. Mom you are never sober, you should understand I don't want my kid around that."  
"You do have a point. I am sorry, Will. I will become sober if that means I can get to know him. You and Emma did a good job with him, he is so mildly mannered."  
"Thank you, . I am actually glad we came..."  
"Mommy?"  
"Daniel Finn, mommy was talking. What do you need, Danny?"  
Danny cuddles into Emma.  
"Oh, he just wanted attention from his mommy." Will's dad implied. Emma smiled and put her arms around Danny.  
"He looks like the both of you, if that's even possible. He is just so cute!"  
"Thanks, . I am glad that you took this news well."  
"Of course, I always wanted a grandchild."  
"Hey, Danny. This is your grandma and Grandpa say hi."  
He shyly lifts his head and says,  
"Hi."  
"Hi, Danny, what are your interests?"  
He then perks up at the question and says,  
"Spiderman!"  
Will and Emma laugh as Will's parents look shocked.  
"One day I hope he grows out of that and into music."  
"Will, I always knew that." Emma giggles and Will sticks his tongue out at her.  
"We better go.. We are headed for Florida for our vacation. We will call you all and send pictures. Love you mom and dad."  
"Love you Will! Nice to meet you little Danny." Will's mom shakes Danny's hand as Will and Emma walk out the door. When Will and Emma make it to the car they smile at each other and know that what they did was a good idea. "Let's go to Florida, Em."


	14. A New Joy

Author note: Danny is 4 in this.*

Emma wakes up and looks over at her husband smiling when nausea hits her. She runs to the bathroom and throws up, sitting on the floor in case she has to throw up again. Nausea hits her again and she vomits again when Will actually hears her. "Em?"  
He makes his way out of the bed and to the bathroom where he sees his wife on the floor. Will makes his way beside her and sits down next to her and rubs her back.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

"Water?"

"Alright, do you want me to get it now?"

"Yes, please."

Will kisses her forehead and makes his way to the kitchen leaving his sick wife to sit on the floor. Emma slowly gets up and makes her way to their bed. Will was making his way back from the kitchen when he walked past Danny's room where Danny was laying there with his eyes open. As Will walks closer to him Danny stands up and looks at his father.

"Are you keeping it down for mommy?"

Danny just looked at him and nodded. He has always been shy like his mother.

"Do you want to go see mommy? Maybe you will make her feel better."

"Yes, daddy!"

As he picks Danny up with the hand that's not occupied with Emma's water they finally make their way to Will and Emma's room finding Emma under the covers. Will places Danny on their bed as Danny crawls right beside Emma where Emma starts playing with his hair. Will smiled at the connection between Danny and Emma , but then remembered the water.

"Oh, here's your water, Em."

"Thanks Will."

"No problem, sweetheart. Are you going to school today? I insist you stay home."

"Well, if you insist."

"Am I taking Danny?"

"I can keep him, he won't be that much trouble. I will let him watch TV while I rest a little bit. How does that sound Danny?"

"Can we watch spiderman?"

"Well Will I don't think he will be into musicals anytime soon."

As Emma giggled, Will just shook his head while smiling at how cute his wife was, but realized he better leave for work.

"Okay, Em, now if you need anything just call. I want you to feel better, okay?"

"Alright, Will."

"And Danny, you have to be good for Mommy and take care of her, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

Will kisses Danny's forehead and kisses Emma on the lips.

"Love you both."

After Will put on Spiderman for Danny he left leaving Emma laying in her bed sleeping while Danny laid beside her. Emma later then woke up to be hit by more nausea as she ran to her and Will's bathroom. As she brushes her teeth she realizes the possibility of what could be wrong. Before she got her hopes up she called the doctor for a doctor's appointment to check, as Emma got ready herself and then called her parents asking if she could drop Danny off for a bit. When she finally got Danny situated she made her way to the doctor's office.

"Well Emma it seems that you are concerned with your health?"

"I am confused. I could have the flu or something but I am not sneezing or have any of the other symptoms. I was wondering if I could possibly be pregnant."

"There is a good chance you could be, but let me run some tests so we know where we stand."

As the doctor ran tests about 30 minutes later the doctor confirmed she was indeed pregnant and that she was about a few weeks along. As Emma heard the news she smiled and left the office knowing she had to tell Will sometime soon, but had no idea how to. When Emma found out about Danny it was so amazing for the both of them that she just told him, but now it had to be just as spectacular as the first time she told him he was going to be a father. Emma thought about it the whole way to her parents house to go pick up Danny and as she pulled up the driveway she figured out a brilliant way to tell him or a brilliant way of telling him. As she makes her way to the front door Danny is already running out the door to greet Emma meeting her half way as she picks him up and places him on her hip, with her parents watching the scene from the door. As Emma kisses his cheek she starts walking to them.

"How was he?"

"He was an angel." Rose replied as Emma looked at her son and smiled.

"Good, umm, I am planning on having a dinner later. Do you want to come?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, it starts at 7."

"We will be there, right Rusty?"

"Yes!"

"See you in a few hours, love you!"

"Be careful, Emma." Rose said as Rusty took her hand.

Emma didn't go home, she went to WMHS to find Will in his office, ever since he became principal he has been extremely busy with everything. As Emma walks in with Danny, Will looks up to see his secretary talking to Emma, he smiles and makes his way over to her.

"Hey Ems!" Will pecks her lips.

"Hi." She blushes like crazy.

"And how is little Spiderman?"

"He is being spiderific!" They both laugh at the word Emma made up.

"I actually need to tell you something or Danny does in that case."

"What is it buddy?" Will looked slightly confused at what was really going on.

"Go on, Danny, tell him."

"Mommy has baby."

"Yeah, and that's you."

"No, another baby."

Will looked at Danny then made his ways up to Emma as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Are you serious? You're really pregnant?!" He was smiling and tears pooled at his eyes.

"Yes, Will, I'm pregnant."

"I can't believe this! This is amazing! I love you so much!" He kisses her fully on the lips.

"Come here, Danny, let's go celebrate." as Will picks Danny up Emma takes a hold of Will's free hand and says,

"Oh, I am making dinner and my parents are coming over. You might want to invite yours too."

"Whatever you wish, Em." 


	15. Dinner With the Parents

Continued from Part 14 "A New Joy"*

Will and Emma didn't really get to talk about their good news and get to really take it in, but they knew after they set up dinner that they could before their parents got there. Before Will started helping Emma with dinner he called his parents telling them about the dinner and agreed to come over and have dinner with all of them. By 6:30 everything was ready and when Will and Emma walked into the living room they saw their baby boy asleep on the couch, they both smiled at him as Emma made her way to him, kissing him on his forehead, and standing back up looking over to Will.

"You know, we make cute babies. Especially when they sleep."

"Will, that's how you sleep and I would know." She laughs after her statement.

"oh and Will, I always knew we would make cute babies." Will kisses her and places his hand on her stomach.

"Baby, I love you and your mommy so much." He crotches on the floor to where his face meets her stomach and places a kiss on it. Emma looks down and smiles at Will, she always knew he would be a good dad but she didn't know he would be just as excited as he was with Danny. Will stands back up putting his arms around his wife making Emma cuddle into his embrace and start swaying before they knew it, there was a knock at their door as they look at the clock seeing that it's 6:50.

"It's probably my parents, Will. They always have to be early." Emma opens the door to see her parents.

"Come on in, while we are waiting let's go in the living room."

All 4 adults walk into the living room, Emma's parents first as they saw Danny asleep on the couch.

"He is such a cutie." Rose implied as she turned to her daughter and son-in-law.

"Just like his daddy." Emma whispered to Will as he laughed at how cute his wife was being.

"I better go put him in his bed."

Will picks him up and takes him to his room putting him in his bed, Will kisses his forehead saying goodnight as Emma comes up behind Will doing the same as he just done. As Will and Emma make there way back to the living room there was another knock at the door, signaling that Will's parents finally arrived. Will and Emma had never had their parents together, but they hoped nothing bad would happen on such a fabulous night. While Will opened the door, Emma stayed in the living room with her parents to keep them company, after a few minutes Will called everyone to the dining room. Their parents greeted each other and sat down while Will and Emma went to go get the food. Emma started picking up the main part of the meal when Will stopped her.

"Em, this is too heavy for you."

"Will, it's fine, I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you're pregnant."

"If I let you carry this will you stop making a big deal?" She giggled slightly.

"Yes!"

"Alright, then, you can carry it, Will."

Will and Emma walk into the dining room where their parents were as they sat around and talked. When they walked back into the room they all looked towards them and smiled.

"So why are we here for, Emma?" Rose said.

"Well, Will and I have important news to share. I really think you're going to like it."

"Alright, so what is it?" replied.

Will and Emma looked at each other and Will nodded to her.

"Okay, well.. I am pregnant." Emma said while smiling as both sets of parents jump up and walk towards them.  
"Emma, Will. I'm so happy for you! Does Danny know?" asked.

"Umm, yes, yes he does. I don't think he has an idea what to expect though." Will implied.

"He will be okay, Will." Rusty said.

"Let's eat!" Emma said as she smiled.  
They all ate their dinner and left with smiles on each face. A new baby is always something to celebrate. 


	16. Baby Names

All afternoon Danny has been running around the house with each time he would run back into the living room, where Will and Emma were, and yell a name.

"Daddy!"

"Danny!"

He leaves and runs back.  
"Mommy!"

"Danny!"

"I am tired."

"Well, little man, I would say so with all the running around you have been doing." Will had his arms outstretched to Danny so he could pick him up. As Danny runs to his arms, Will picks him up to sit between himself and Emma.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is the baby a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet, baby."

"Oh, well.."

Danny crawls closer to Emma and cuddles next to her, placing his head on her lap.

"I love you, Mommy." Emma looks over to Will with tears in her eyes, even though Danny says it a lot it still melted her heart hearing him say those words.

"I love you too, baby boy." Emma said while playing with his ginger curls. Seeing this action caused Will to smile. His family was the best and knowing it would be growing made him smile bigger and brighter. As he looked at his wife and son, he looked down at Emma's stomach. Emma indeed had a baby bump now, even though it was still pretty early to show, but it was lovely and cute. When Emma caught on to what Will was staring at she smiled at him knowing the exact thoughts going through his mind because she thought the same. Danny finally fell asleep on Emma's lap as she shifted him and picked him up to take him to his bedroom. After a while she comes back into the living room to cuddle with Will on the couch and watch a movie until she thought of an idea.  
"Will?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"We should think of names, so we don't have to worry about it later."

"Alright, how will this work?"

"We will each pick a girl name and a boy name. I will go first. hmm, Mia and Landon."

"I like Mia, but I am not a fan of Landon really. I like Candice and Declan."

"Declan is so cute! I also like Dylan and Kylie."

"Em, this is going to be hard."

"I know, Will, I know. I just want the perfect name like Danny's was, you know?"

"Yeah, but we have all the time in the world, well actually 9 months, which is a long time. Let's not worry about it and watch Singing in the Rain."

Will and Emma cuddle on the couch silently and watch the movie.

*Author Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short, but if you have any name suggestions let me know. I have gone blank on names, at the moment. Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you come back for more!*  



	17. Not Just Any Surprise

Not Just Any Surprise

Emma walks through the door with Danny on her hip, trying to make him comfortable around her stomach and places her keys next to the door.

"Will?"

She is greeted by him when he makes his appearance from the living room.

"Hey, sweetheart." As he kisses her and she seems breathless.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine" she says when she places Danny on their couch.

"Just a little tired. What have you been doing all afternoon while we went to the park?"

"I have been trying to put the crib together. I am actually almost done, but I do have the swing built."

"Look at you being all mechanical." She kisses him.

"I should be mechanical more often."

He shimmies a little as Emma shakes her head and laughs.

"You're crazy."

"Oh, I know, but I am only crazy for you."

Will reaches out his arms to place them around her body until she stops him.

"Will, stop it." She laughs a little.

"How was the park, Danny?" He turns to his son as Danny climbs down from the couch, reaching up for Will to pick him up.

"It was fun, daddy!"

"Oh, it was, huh? More fun without me there?" Will and Emma start laughing as Danny shook his head no to the question and buried his head in the crook of Will's neck. It was noticeable that it was indeed his naptime as Emma watched Will closely watching him sway to get Danny to sleep, even though Danny was exhausted it still took a few minutes for him to go asleep and with the help of Will he was off to dreamland. After putting Danny to sleep Will and Emma finally had time to themselves, it was a long day for the both of them.

"So, Em, how are you feeling?"

"Ehm, tired, I never have energy and poor Danny he always wants me to play."

"Em, don't worry about Danny, he understands that your tired, he doesn't love you any less. Remember this Emma, he looks up to you as well as me, he will always love you, sweetheart." Will puts a finger under her chin and makes her look at him.

"Since when did you become the guidance counselor?" she smiles as Will laughs.

"So how is the little guy in there?"

"You mean, guys."

"What?"

"Twins, Will. We are having twins." Emma smiles, she never told him yet and this was the perfect moment to tell him because of the little sweet romantic chat, that he made romantic.

"What?! Really?" Will is smiling from ear to ear with so much excitement. "Em, are you okay with this? How long have you known?"

"I found out today, I knew you wanted to put the crib together and everything but I guess we will have to get another crib anyway." Emma laughs as Will grabs her face and kisses her lips.

"I love you, Em, so much! You never answered the question though."

"At first I was nervous, I mean for Danny, but other than that I am so happy to have two more babies with you, after all we do make cute babies as we have said before."

"Don't worry, Danny seems like he would be a great big brother, I am not too worried, but we do have to give him attention too, we will figure that out when we get there, though. Don't worry, Em." After Will simply said that Emma laid her head on her shoulder, Will always knew how to calm her down even though he didn't know how freaked out she was over this.

"Thank you, Will, I love you. You always know just what to say."

"How about we cuddle until Danny wakes up and after that we will go get some dinner."

"Alright, Will." As they walk over to the couch Will sits down then Emma as she tries to cuddle into him as much as possible, but resulted into making Will sit open legged with her sitting in between them laying her head on his stomach as they both placed their hands on her stomach.

"Will?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you sure you are happy about the twins?"

"Of course, why would you think I wasn't?"

"I don't know, you know how I am, Will."

"Sweetheart, don't worry so much, I love you and you have always known that I wanted to be a father and more kids the better." Will kisses her forehead. Emma smiles thinking about the last thing he said she never thought a man would love her so much to have a lot of children, but Will did.

"Em, I have a confession to make."

"What is that Will?"

"I secretly hope all of our kids have ginger hair."

"Why? It's not exactly the best feature.."

"I love your ginger hair and when I take them places by myself I want people to know that I had them with you, no questions asked."

"Well, I hope they all have curly hair, like you and I hope all of our boys have your cute kirk douglas chin dimple. Danny has it a little bit and it's adorable. You know what, Will?"

"What?"

"We just described Danny."

"We didn't describe his adorable eyes that look just like yours."

"Nope, we didn't. I am so glad you love my eyes."

"How could I not? By the way, if we ever have a girl, I hope she looks exactly like you." Will leans down and kisses her nose.

"Will! Let's just hope she never has my problems."

"I think your problems are adorable, that is what makes you my Emma, but Emma I wouldn't worry about that, we are nothing like your parents use to be and we will never let her go to a dairy farm, even though I know that Danny wouldn't push her in." Emma smiled to herself picturing her first born being overprotective of his little sister.

" I agree, I can't wait, Will."

As they cuddled and sat in silence, it was a quiet night for the Schuester family. 


	18. Baby Doctor

"Will, hurry, we are going to be late!"

"I am coming, sweetheart!"

"You know how I hate to be late for these things."

This is always how it goes for every doctors appointment. Will and Emma always have problems, with either getting Danny to Will's parents, or just running late, period.

"You ready yet, Will?" Emma asked picking up Danny and placing him on her hip.

"Yes, let's go!" Will smiles as he walks into view of Emma.

"Em, please be careful. I know you're not fragile, but please don't work yourself too hard." He reaches for Danny.

"Come on, Will. let me hold my baby." She pokes Danny's nose and kisses his forehead. Will chuckles at how attached his wife was.

"Alright, let's go before we are late. We still have to drop off Danny at my parents." Will wraps his arm around Emma's waist on the side Danny wasn't on.

As they make it to Will's parents house, they walk in to be greeted by Will's mom.

"Hey, Will, Emma, and Danny!" reaches for Danny, who is in his mother's arm, as Emma tries her hardest to keep Danny in her arms, when Will looks over and realizes this has to do with her hormones. Danny reaches for his grandma and places him on her hip. Emma leans into Will as Will takes her into his embrace.

"We better go or we will be late." Will says to his mom as she bounces Danny on her hip.

"Thank you for watching him, Mom. We will be back as soon as possible."

"It's no problem, Will. I love spending time with Danny, anyway. Don't worry, Emma, I will take care of Danny." Emma smiles as Will and Emma leave.

On the way to their doctor's appointment Emma starts to cry.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Will places a hand on her bump.

"Danny." She sniffles and places her hand over Will's.

"What about Danny, he is fine."

"We left him, Will."

"We didn't leave him, we are coming back for him."

"I know, but it makes me feel bad for leaving our baby." Will finally drives into a parking spot, putting their car into park. Will looks over to Emma, putting his hands on her face kissing her lips.

"Let's go see our other babies and we can make it to our first baby, huh?" Emma smiles at Will nodding her head.

*Doctor's Appointment*

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, everything looks good. Do you want to know the genders today?" Will and Emma make eye contact as they smile at each other knowing what each of them were saying in their heads. When Emma speaks up from the both of them.

"Yes, we would love to know." She smiles down at her bump and looks back up to meet Will's eyes as she lays down on the examination table. Emma pulls up her top to the top of her stomach as the doctor puts the cool goo on her stomach and waves the wand around. Will and Emma's fingers interlock as the doctor finds the genders of the babies.

"The first one is a boy.. And the second one is also a boy." The smiles on their faces grew brighter as they shared a kiss.

"Are they identical?"

"I'm not positive, but I think so."

*After doctor's appointment*

"Will, are you upset that they are both boys?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course not, just as long as they are healthy and you too." Will kisses Emma passionately, breaking a part leaning both of their foreheads together. Pulling a part to drive to Will's parents. When they make it back to Will's parents, Emma runs as fast as she can into the house to find Will's mother holding Danny when Danny notices Emma.

"Mommy!" He reaches towards her, making Emma walk closer to pick up her baby.

"Hi, baby boy." Emma tickles him.

"So, how did it go, Emma?" asked.

"Everything is good, and their both boys."

"Wait, you said both boys..."

"Oh, we are having twins."

Just then Will walked in.

"You told her without me, Em?" He teases her.

"I forgot we didn't tell her."

"It's so great to hear everything is good and that there are two wonderful babies in there." said. "Take care of my Danny, okay?"

"Alright, , we will see you later."

"Bye, Will, Emma, and my darling Danny."

After returning home Danny took a nap while Will and Emma snuggled on the couch like always dreaming of where life takes them. 


	19. Shopping With Danny

Emma gets out of her car, struggling due to her pregnant belly growing bigger and bigger by the day, as she walks to her parents door, entering their house to find her baby boy running to her.

"Mommy, you're back!" She picks him up, even though she really shouldn't Will would have a fit if he knew.

"Of course I am, I just went to work." She poked his nose, which made him giggle.

"Danny, is Mommy here?" Her mom asked as she entered the living room smiling when she saw the sight. "Hey, sweetheart, how was work?"

"Stressful and getting harder because of these two." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"They will be here before you know it, Emma, don't worry too much." She walked over to her daughter to comfort her.

"I better go, mom, thanks for watching Danny." Emma smiles at her.

"Thank you for letting me watch him, it's better than taking him to the daycare everyday." Rose hugs Emma and kisses Danny on the cheek as he reaches out his hands for his grandma to hug him. Emma's heart always melted when there was any interactions with her son and family. As Emma took Danny back, Danny placed his head on her shoulder with his little arms around his neck.

"We are going to go grocery shopping, how does that sound?" Emma said while putting Danny in his car seat. After buckling Danny in his seat, she gave him one of his toys to occupy him while she drove. During the drive Emma giggled at Danny with his sound effects and how cute he was being all together. Emma pulls into the parking lot, parking, and looks back at Danny, who fell asleep as she silently puts her hand over her heart. She really didn't want to wake him up, but she had to she needed groceries. Emma unbuckles him from his car sit and places him on her hip, laying his head on her shoulder, shutting and locking the car door, and finally walking into the grocery store. As she walks a man comes up behind her grabbing her waist when she turns to him Emma realizes it's just Will.

"Will, you about gave me a heart attack." Her breath was already uneven from carrying Danny and being pregnant.

"Sorry, Em, do you want me to carry Danny?" He kisses her cheek.

"Please, I love him but it's getting harder and harder." They both stop walking and transfer Danny over to Will's arms.

"How is he still asleep after that?" Will laughs.

"He is a tired little boy, Will." She looked over at her husband who was looking at Danny with all the love in world and her heart melted all over again. Will and Emma walked hand in hand into the store as Emma grabbed a buggy, of course cleaning the handle first and Will placing Danny into the seat.

"Em, let me push it, okay?" He looked at her for a response.

"Alright, only because I know you won't take no for an answer." She smiles as she makes her way around Will to walk beside him. As they were shopping there was a familiar voice that spoke.

" ?" They both turned around to see the one and only Rachel Berry.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Will was smiling while greeting her.

"I needed a break, plus, I never got to see your son." Rachel looks around Will to see Emma and Danny. "Oh, he is so adorable, Hey, . Wow, you already have another one along the way? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, things happen I guess." Will laughs as Emma gives him the stare.

"It's nice to see you, Rachel, I haven't seen you in a while. Actually, I haven't seen you since you graduated." Emma looked down, but her attention was thrown back to Danny who started crying from being woke up from his nap. Emma did understand how uncomfortable it would be to sleep in a Shopping Cart when you're head was dangling, which was why she was holding it, but when her attention was casted to Rachel, they plan flopped. Emma picked up Danny, laying his head on her shoulder like usual as Will's attention went straight to her.

"Em, I told you, you shouldn't be holding him." Will grabbed Danny from Emma's arms as she just shook her head and looked at him when Rachel piped in.

"It was nice to finally meet little Daniel Finn and see you both again, I will be here for a week so call me if you need anything."

"Alright, Rachel, thank you." Will continued to carry Danny as Emma pushed the Shopping Cart getting everything they needed. Emma was quick to find everything and they left to go home. Emma put Danny to bed and then started putting groceries away with Will trying to distract her with kisses.

"Will, I love you, but I need to put this stuff up. It bothers me when things are just laying out." Will hugs her around the waist, kissing her cheek, and letting her finish up. When everything was put away, Will took her hand and guided her to their bedroom where Will was spooning Emma wrapping his arms around her until they both fell asleep.


	20. Hide and Seek

As Emma neared her 9th month she waddled to Danny's room, opening the door to get her son.

"Danny?" She searched throughout the room finding him nowhere and thinking Will had him.

"Will, do you have Danny?" She walked to where he was with no sign of Danny.

"No, is he not in his room?" He looked at her puzzled.

"Will, I am serious!"

"So am I, Emma!" Emma started to panic, thinking the worse.

"Will, what if he is in danger, Will..." She started crying.

"Honey, calm down, he is a toddler, he likes to roam. Just stay calm, for the health of you and the babies." Emma grew angry with him, especially since the mood swings are 100% in affect.

"Will, you're telling me to stay calm when my baby is missing?!" Emma walked throughout the house yelling for Danny, ignoring everything Will said. Emma searched every room in the house, almost about to break down she saw the coat closet door ajar and made her way over there. She walked in, turning the light on seeing two little feet under the coats. She sighed with relief and finally started playing with him.

"I wonder where my baby boy could be. Where is Danny?" She made her way closer and closer to him opening the coats to find Danny laughing.

"There he is! You scared your Mommy and Daddy half to death. Come on, let's go get some food." He took Emma's hand, walking into the kitchen.

"PB&J?" He looked up at her as she smiled down at him.

"Of course." She kissed his forehead as he climbed to sit in a chair at the kitchen table. When Emma started making the sandwich, Will walked in with a smile on his face.

"I see you found our little monster over there." He kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, he was in the coat closet, that's definitely a new place." She smiled.

"What are you cooking or making as I should say?"

"Our favorite, PB&J. I think he developed our love for PB&J sandwiches." She said with a smile as Will turned her fully around and kissed here lips when a sound followed afterwards.

"Yucky." Danny said as he bolted to his father's legs.

"Come here, Danny." He says as he lifts him up. "Kiss Mommy on the cheek." He did as he was told as Emma's eyes start to water. "I love you, Mommy." She kissed his cheek "I love you too, Baby." Will puts him back down as he makes his way back to the table and Emma places his food in front of him and watches him eat.

"Not too long before there will be three little boys." Will implied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, watching their son together.


	21. Beauty and the Beasts'

"Our twin boys." Will says while holding one and looking down at Emma.

"Yes, they are so cute." Emma just keeps looking at her child in her arms.

"Will, what should we name them? We haven't talked about names since we found out." Emma looks up at him.

"What about Ethan?" Will sways trying to keep the baby quiet.

"I like the name, but it reminds me of a guy who was in my high school class." Emma starts laughing as Will looks at her confused on what could be so funny. "What about Noah, Will?"

"No, every time I would call for my son I would think of Puck. Don't get me wrong, I love Puck, but that's not an example on what I would like my son to turn out to be." Emma nods and agrees with him.

"You know, I do like Luke, I don't know why, I just do. This one in my arms looks like a Luke."

"He does, doesn't he? Okay, so that one is Luke and this little guy is still unknown." He says pointing towards the one in his arms.

"How about Mason?" Emma recommended.

"Em, I like Mason, but I really think that for twins they should have names that are similar." Emma thought again.

"How about Lucas? Lucas James?" She looked up at Will and Will had a smile on his face.

"I love that! How about Lance Thomas?" Will asked Emma for her answer as she nodded her head in agreeable.

"Lance Thomas and Lucas James Schuester." Emma said as Will's parents walked in with Danny in Conrad's, Will's father's, arms. As Danny caught sight of Emma, he squealed "Mommy!" Which made Will's parents and Will laugh, as Emma smiled at her first born. Emma wanted to introduce Danny to his little brothers', asking Conrad if he could place Danny on the bed. Emma wrapped one arm around Danny while holding Lucas.

"Danny, this is Lucas he is your little brother. You have to be careful with him because he is just a baby, alright?" Danny nodded his head as Will crouched down to Emma's side and introduced Luke.

"Danny, this is your other brother, Lance." Danny looked back and forth between both babies with a confused expression, he was only 4 and didn't really understand that much, but he will. All the adults laughed at his expression while Conrad and Will's mom asked to hold the twins. Emma handed Lucas over to Will's mom while Will handed Luke to his dad. Will and Emma watched the second time grandparents adore their grandsons with Danny in Emma's lap.

Will leaned down and kissed Emma thanking her for all three of their sons as they look up to see Will's parents looking at them adoring the looks they gave each other, handing the twins back to them as Emma kisses Danny goodbye, Danny cries when they pick him back up as Will puts his hands out for them to put Danny into so he could calm him down before taking him with them for one more night.

A little after 10 at night, Emma fell asleep with their sons in their beds as a nurse comes in to take them back to the nursery when Will kisses Emma.

"Goodnight, my queen." as he drifts off to sleep himself.

*Author Note: Sorry about the late update and the lame chapter, my busy, busy life is taking over. There will be an update soon.*


	22. Endless Night

"Will.." Emma groaned. It was just 3 in the morning and more cries filled the house.

"Em, I got him." Will pushed his covers off and walked down the hall to his new sons' room. It was indeed Mason who was crying.

"Shh, daddy's here. Please don't wake your brothers'." Will picks up Mason and starts to rock him.

"Your Mommy needs sleep too, with your brothers' and you it's not easy for her." The baby starts to quiet down.

"That's a good boy, you just wanted some attention, huh?" as Will talks to the baby, Mason starts to fall asleep, when Will places him back in his crib, Will looks up to see Emma with Danny in her arms.

"Where did that little monkey come from?" Will asked looking at his very sleepy eyed wife.

"When you were calming down that other little monkey. He came darting into our room and started crying for me until I picked him up." Emma didn't look pleased at all, Will escaped a little chuckle.

"I am sorry, Sweetheart. If I known, I wold have taken care of him too." Will whispered, Danny had his head placed on Emma's shoulder.

"It's okay, I just wish that wouldn't double team us or even triple team us. It's hard." She looked down at Danny and combed his ginger curls.

"I know, let's put Danny back to bed and we will talk about this in the morning." She nodded and made her way to Danny's room, kissing his head, and making her way back to their bed. Will placed an arm around her to comfort her.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I knew this would be hard, but not this hard."

"Well, we didn't exactly planning on twins."

"That's true, but I feel like I am failing all of them. I want to comfort them, make them happy but they all need comforted at the same time and when it's all three of them, I don't exactly have three arms, Will." Will chuckled.

"I know, but just do the best you can do, that's all they ask of you. Just go to bed, don't worry about it right now, they are all asleep."

"Alright, I love you, Will."

"I love you, too."

*Author Note: I know, such a lame chapter... Don't hate me, please.*


	23. Beautiful Creations

Will was at work while Emma stayed home with all the boys. Mason was sleeping as Emma was feeding Luke and Danny trying to get her attention.

"Danny, Sweetheart, be patient, I will take care of you in a minute. Go play with your toys." Emma hated not giving her first born the attention he wanted, he was still little too, but she knew that Luke was her priority right now. As Luke fell asleep, Emma places him in the bouncy chair next to Mason's and smiles. Both asleep, finally! Emma turns around to see Danny at her feet again, her work is never done.

"Alright, Danny, what is it, honey?" She crouched down to his level.

"Play with me?" His eyes looking at her as she realized that would require sitting on the floor. Emma cringed and finally said yes. She played with him and his toys until Will got home. As Will walks through the door he quietly walks up to the twins, who were still asleep and smiles. When Will turns towards the living room he sees his amazing, beautiful, wonderful wife playing with their first born, until she finally notices. Emma stands up and makes her way towards Will, she circles her arms around his waist and they kiss.

"What did I do to deserve that, hmm?"

"I missed you." She lays her head on his chest.

"I saw that the twins were sleeping."

"Yeah, all three of them were a handful today. Two wanting to be fed, the other wanting to play. It's a lot to do, Will, and it seems like my work is never done, but it's worth it." Emma smiles.

"Em, you're amazing. Even though with all that work, you're the only person who could smile over it."

"Honey, they are my children, three of the best creations,I have ever created." She smiled even bigger this time.

"Hey, what about me? I helped." Will winked at her as she shook her head and scrunching her nose.

"Fine, I kiss you get." Emma kissed him. Danny looked up to see his parents and made his way towards them.

"Daddy!" He reached for Will.

"Hey, Danny. Did you have fun with mommy?"

"Yes, but I had to wait until mommy fed the babies." Will looked at Emma.

"Hey, they all wanted attention at the same time, but I love my first born, baby boy." Emma kissed his cheek and Will put him done to play.

"Will, will you help me put Luke and Mason in their cribs? I mean, I can't leave a 4 year old by himself." Emma motioned towards the little boy trying to get into her decor on the coffee table.

"Of course, anything for my queen and our handsome princes. When I get back let's watch a movie."

"Honey, we still have Danny."

"Em, it's almost Danny's nap time, look at the clock." Sure enough, the clock said 3:25pm and his nap time was 3:30pm.

"Alright, I will put Danny down for his nap time, while you handle the twins." Will and Emma both went their separate ways and met back up in the living room.

"What do you want to watch, Em?"

"Singing in the Rain, just for you." She looked up and smiled at him as he looked down at her.

"What can I say, Em, you're the most amazing and wonderful woman in the world." He wrapped his arms around her making them fall onto the couch and kissed her.

 _ ***Author Note: I am really thinking about doing more than one chapter about Christmas, it really depends though. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!***_


	24. Happy

Happy

After the twins became a year old Emma went back to work. She has been back to work for a year and the twins were in the daycare in the gym and Danny was actually in school, his first day of first grade. Will walks to her office watching as she was cleaning like a maniac, on occasion her OCD comes back, especially when she is nervous, stressed, or just emotional, it was common.

"Em, what's wrong?" Will walked over to her, bringing her face into his hands.

"Nothing, Will, I am fine." She looked down and started rubbing her hands.

"Emma, I know when there is something wrong, and there is definitely something wrong. Professor Dollface, What's up?" She started to cry.

"I am sorry, Will, I am just nervous about Danny." Will brought her over to the other side of her desk with the two chairs sitting next to each other, making her sit in one as he sat in the other.

"Sweetie, look at me." She looks up at him with her tear filled, doe eyes waiting for him to continue. "It's okay to worry and be nervous for him, but I can assure you that he is fine. He is our son, he is strong like you and extremely outgoing as me." She giggled at Will.

"I am sure that you're right, I just.. I worry that he will not have any friends like me." Will held onto one of Emma's hands, kissing it, and afterwards kissing her forehead.

"Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours, just think about it, we will see him in an hour. In the meantime, I am not busy, you want to go check on the other two with me." At the words of seeing her other two children her face brightened.

"Of course, Will."

"Come on, Em." He holds out a hand to her like he did when purposing to her. Emma takes his hand as they make their way to the gym. After they both entered, many of the workers rushed to the sight of Will, being he was the principal.

"Is there anything we can do, sir?" Will looks to Emma and smiles.

"Where are my sons?" Just as Will says that the sight of two red headed boys were running to him.

"DADDY!" Emma watched the scene as tears filled her eyes at the sight making her way to be with two of her children and her loving husband. While Luke was still hanging on to Will, Mason ran to Emma.

"Mommy, I missed you!" She picked him up, putting him on her side.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart." She kissed his temple. " , do you mind if I keep them with me the rest of the day?" Emma winked at Will.

"Yes, yes you can, . Just make sure you get some work done." Will walks up to Emma, giving her an eskimo kiss and picking up Luke, who was holding on to his leg. Luke was a daddy's boy, however Mason was a momma's boy, which made it easier for the both of them. Will carried Luke to her office, while she carried Mason to be with her the rest of the day and making it easier to get in the car to pick up Danny.

After an hour passed Will entered his wife's office to find two of his little boys in his Wife's arms asleep, well she sat in the chair singing to them.

"Did you make them fall asleep on purpose? I mean, you do have the voice of an angel."

"Of course not, will you come help me?" Will laughs at her.

"Alright, fair enough, I will get Luke and you can carry Mason." They walk to their red mini van, placing both boys in their car seats and picking up Danny from school. When picking up Danny, Emma hugged him and asked him every single question a mother would ask. Danny explained that he made a lot of friends and that he loved it, making Emma smile. All of her sons were happy, Will was Happy, she was happy, everyone was happy. It was wonderful having a life like this, with just the five of them.


	25. Truth Be Told

Truth Be Told

Emma sits at her desk, her head in her hands. All of her boys are being taking care of in the daycare or at school and Will is in a meeting. She cries hoping that Will won't get mad at her as Sheldon walks in.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?" He looked at Emma concerned.

"I will tell you later, I am a nervous wreck. I need to tell Will first, then I will tell you, okay?"

"Alright, Emma. Do you want me to go get him?" Emma sniffled.

"He is in a meeting." Emma looked down and started rubbing her hands.

"Emma? Emma, you need him, I am sure he will come down here in a heartbeat." Emma heard the word heartbeat and just got a little bit more nervous.

"I will go get him, no big deal, but thank you anyway." Emma makes her way down the halls, finding Will's secretary.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Schuester, Mr. Schuester will be back in 3, 2, 1.." He entered the office.

"Thank you, Ms. Rosemary. Hey, Em." Will looks are her real closely noticing that she isn't excited.

"Em, Honey, what's wrong?" Emma motions towards his actual office closing the door.

"Will, please don't be mad, I love you and all of our boys and you all mean the world to me and I just don't want any of you to be mad at me" She starts to freak out and wouldn't stop until Will kissed her.

"Breathe, Sweetheart. What is it?"

"Will, I'm pregnant, again." She looked down, rubbing her hands again and cried.

"Sweetheart, this is great news! Why are you upset and why did you think I would be upset? Come here, Em." Will pulls her to his chest, hugging her closely.

"I thought we were going to wait a little while, and then I found out I was pregnant, so I freaked out." Emma looked down, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Honey, you should have told me, you know I would never be mad about more children. Maybe we will get a little girl this time, all these boys are going to be wild." He started laughing, which made Emma laugh. "There's that smile. Don't worry about a thing, we will just have a huge family."

"Oh, Will." Will hugged her closer to him when Sheldon walked in.

"Oh, there's the lovebirds. So everything okay now, Emma?"

"Yeah, but now I will tell you." Will and Emma shared a look with a smile. "I am pregnant, again." Sheldon comes over and hugs them both.

"I kind of knew that, I just didn't want to assume, you know? Well, I am happy for you both, baby #4." He smiled and exit the room.

"Will, 4 kids!"

"Yeah, Honey, that's a lot, but we can manage, alright?" Will kissed her head. "Okay, I am going to have to do some more work, you're welcomed to stay, if you want."

"I will stay for a little bit, I can help you as well. I know you have , but I want more quality time with you." She smiled when he poked her nose.

"You're right, I love seeing you a lot more than her."

"Well, you better." They both laugh and continue their task.


	26. Don't Worry, Be Happy

Chapter 26: Don't Worry, Be Happy

 _A/N: I am so sorry for leaving you all with no update, it's hard to keep up with schoolwork and in my spare time I have been updating my Jaydam (Jayma Mays & Adam Campbell) fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this chapter because I am changing it up a bit. PS I changed one of the twins names._

Emma was home alone with all the boys, she was cleaning and trying to keep her boys occupied. Emma was in the kitchen cooking for when Will would arrive home. Danny runs into the kitchen, under his mom's feet, tugging at her apron and skirt.

"Mommy?" He says.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" She kneels down in front of him to be face to face with him, knowing she wouldn't be able to do that in a while.

"When is Daddy going to be home?" She looks over to the clock seeing that it is past the usual time Will got home.

"In a little bit, don't worry, he probably has to do something extra, okay?" She smiles while brushing his ginger hair back. "Now go play, I will tell you when dinner is ready." He ran off as Emma sighed, grabbing her phone to check her messages. There was no message from Will, which scared her. She finished dinner and they were all fed, but still no Will. Around 8 at night, she was getting more and more worried, piling all her kids in her car, taking them to Will's parents. She never showed up on their doorstep, but seeing that she had no other option, Mrs. Schuester opened the door.

"Emma, Dear, what are you doing here?" She took a breath and answered.

"I need you to watch the boys, I have to go find Will." She made sure her kids were inside and turned around before there was a response out of Mrs. Schuester's mouth. She drove to the school seeing Will's car and entering the school. She made her way to his office, where she found him asleep. She entered the room.

"Will?" He looked up so confused at her with a light jacket and hair pulled up.

"Em? What are you doing here?" He looked at her, but looked at the clock. "Oh, it's late."

"Yeah, it's late! You scared the hell out of me!" She walked over to his desk, falling into his arms, and placed her arms around his neck. "Please, don't ever do that again."

"I will try not to, I was so busy with doing everything that I guess I just fell asleep." He said quietly to her. "Where are the boys?" She sat up straight looking into his eyes.

"They are at your parent's house, I had no other choice. I wasn't going to drag them around everywhere looking for you. The twins are probably asleep by now anyway." She giggled slightly, playing with his shirt collar and trying to hide a yawn.

"Oh, Em, you're tired. Come on, Cinderella." She got up off his lap, he stood up on his feet, and picking her up bridal style.

"My Cinderella isn't going to walk while she is tired and also pregnant." She smiled at the gesture while he carried her out, looking in between the car he had and their van.

"Looks like we are driving to work together tomorrow." He said and walking to their van.

When they get in their vehicle, Will drives to his parents with Emma sleeping in the passenger seat. At the sight of the house, Will pulls in carefully, turning off the car and looking over at his beautiful wife, who worried to death about him.

"Em?" He shook her lightly on the shoulder as she woke up a little. "I need you to help me get the boys." They waited a few minutes to get Emma awake and walked up to the door seeing Mrs. Schuester in the house with her door open. Upon seeing them, she opened the door with a smile.

"There you both are, Danny is asleep on the couch while the twins are asleep on my bed." Emma laughs a little.

"I am sorry I had to leave them with you so late, this one over here fell asleep in his office, but didn't tell me." She smirked at him and turned back towards her Mother-in-law. "But at least they went to sleep."

"Don't be sorry, they were no trouble at all." She smiled at the both of them, making her way to hug the both of us. Will pulls out of the hug and starts to get the boys in the car, starting with Danny in one arm and Peter in the other, while Emma just carried Mason.

When arriving home, they put the boys in their beds and enjoyed time alone, talking and thinking for the first time, feeling like the first time in forever.

"Will, is it just me or is this apartment getting smaller and smaller?" She looked over at him and he chuckled at her.

"Oh, Em." He kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry about it, just be happy that we have another little miracle growing." He kissed her on the lips. "Now, go to sleep, Beautiful." She smiled at him and before flipping over, she looked at him asking,

"Will, will you hold me?" She said it so innocently that he couldn't believe how far she came and how much he loved her. He smiled at her and answered her.

"Of course, Sweetheart, I will always hold you." He placed his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
